potbsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Cannonwalker
Rich Ulysses Cannonwalker is the first character of Nults McKagan. Rich is a Privateer working in the Caribbean for the British. Biography Early Life Rich Cannonwalker was born on November 21st in Tortuga, Antilles in the Caribbean to William Cannonwalker, a former British Naval Officer turned Pirate, and Margaret Cannonwalker, a former British Merchant turned pirate. He was raised on the principles that the countries in the Caribbean were in the Caribbean to spread corruption and destroy the land and that Piracy was the only right way. Betrayal & Allegience with the British When Rich turned 18, he was permitted by his parents to help the Pirates conquer British ports. Rich took a position on-cannon on his father's ship during the invasions. During one of the invasions, Rich got off of his position on-cannon and slaughtered his ship mates. His father was preoccupied with sailing to the point where Rich was able to get close to him before he noticed the massacre; Rich then killed his father. Immediately after, Rich took a possession off of his father, a special amulet, and jumped overboard before the ship was sunk. Rich did this because the British had approached him earlier in the day and threatened him with death if he did not help them. Afterwards, Rich was permitted citizenship to Great Britain and given a Letter of Marque for his heroic actions, making him a British Privateer. Obtaining "The Windjammer Mercenary" After Rich was given a Letter of Marque issued directly from George I of Great Britain, he was given the responsibility of obtaining a ship to use. He was hoping to use his father's ship, but that was sunk after the massacre. Rich was given 1,000 Pounds to buy a ship with by George I of Great Britain. After searching through the shipyards for a ship, he finally came across a well-worn but nicely-built French ship named "The Windjammer Mercenary." He was instantly drawn in by the ship and requested to buy it. Service to the West Union Trading Company In addition to sinking enemies of the Crown, Rich would also transport goods across the Caribbean for people. This was noticed by the West Union Trading Company, led by Archibald Bane, who invited him to join them. He joined the company as a trainee, being taught the basics of being a Privateer, a member of the WUTC, and even as a citizen of Great Britain. Rich enjoyed his service very much, strengthening friendly ties to people within the Company. However, after a while, the company dissolved and Rich was left on his own. Today Rich Cannonwalker sails the seas of the Caribbean, attacking enemies of the Crown and doing work from third party sources (citizens, etc). Though he considers himself to be British and serves Britain, he is, by definition, a Pirate. Memorable Quotes *"Your manner is that of a dying elephant." *"I don't serve the Crown's purposes; I serve my own." Alternate Names Aliases *Pierre Pitkins *Antonio Guerrero *"Bootleg" Bill Nicknames *The Bearded Menace Trivia *Although Rich is considered to be Nults McKagan's first character, he's had another before it; a pirate. However, he's since lost the account. Category:Character Category:British